Avengers Tower
by abstract0118
Summary: 3 years after the Battle and the Avengers are having a party in the Tower, which didn't contain all the Avengers most of the time and it never contained Clint, because he had been in China, on a secret mission, since the battle ended. Natasha had been living in the city, but away from the others. What happens when they finally meet again? All characters owned by MARVEL. One-shot :)


**Short story about Clintasha I thought about the other day.**

3 years. 3 years since I last saw everyone and Loki invaded...well I saw Cap, but that was taking down S.H.I.E.L.D (or Hydra). 3 years since I last saw Clint. We had kept in touch by text, but it wasn't the same. I hadn't heard his voice in such a long time. I was going up in the elevator towards the living room floor where they all were waiting for me. I met Pepper in the foyer, but she had to rush off somewhere to run Stark's company, so it would just be the six of us.

I was dressed in a red side sleeved dress with black heels. Hopefully I don't walk in a trip over. I wish Clint knew how I felt. I wish he felt the same way. I wish he knew that I loved him. I didn't realise until Coulson told me Clint had been compromised. Then, he went on a stupid 3 year mission in China with minimal contact. Stupid bullshit missions. The elevator doors opened and they were all sitting on the sofas with shawarma. Stark never changes.

They turned their head around. Clint wasn't there...

"Romanoff, good to see you again under different conditions." Banner said and hugged me. I felt much safer now that he had been spending time fixing his condition with Tony.

"Lady Hawk." Stark said and hugged me too. I gave him a death glare.

"Lady Natasha." Now that's a title. "You are looking most beautiful." I smiled and thanked Thor for his comment.

"Nat, good to see you again." Rogers said and hugged me.

"You too Steve." I replied and we all went to sit on the sofa.

"So where's Clint?" I asked.

Suddenly, there was a huge smash of glass from behind me. "Tasha?" a voice said, that I easily recognised as Clints. I turned around to see his beautiful face, looking absolutely gob-smacked. I ran over and threw my arms around him.

"Stark said you weren't coming." he said and hugged me tighter.

"Well, Stark's an idiot, who shouldn't be listened to." I said.

"Hey!" I heard him shout and I just raised my middle finger in his direction. Clint put his hands on either side of my head and brought it to rest against his.

"I missed you too." he replied. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long." He brought his hands down to stroke the sides of my cheeks. I nestled my head into his hands and replied "It's been too long Clint."

I didn't realise it until Clint started stroking my face, but I was crying. "Nat, what's wrong." he asked me. Tell him. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The hand stroking my face was not helping. I felt my heart rate increase.

"I think i'm...I think i'm in love with you." I said quickly. Oh bollocks. It felt good to admit. I did it quickly, like ripping off a band aid. Clint didn't move. The hand on my face was frozen. The others i'm sure were shocked out of the skins. The Black Widow, the emotionless assassin, just admitted that she's in love with someone. Who looked like they weren't breathing.

"Clint?" I asked him. Was he okay?

"You _think_?" he managed to ask me. I had no idea what he was feeling so I just told the truth.

"I know I am." I said and looked at the floor embarrassed that I even mentioned it.

I shook my head and said "I shouldn't have come." I pulled away from him and walked towards the elevator, but before I could walk two metres, I was pulled back. I was shocked and nearly fell on the ground, but instead I fell into someone's arms.

Clint.

He pulled me up and came close to me. One arm was wrapped around my back and the other one was wiping away the tears falling down my face. He pulled me up, I stared into his eyes and saw his pupils dilate. He put his face close to mine, so our noses touched, and gave me a slow gentle kiss. His lips felt soft and sweet and I didn't want to stop.

He pulled away to see my reaction, but he couldn't fully register it, because I pushed my lips back against his. I put my hands on his head, pulled his hair and he slithered his arms around my waist. The kiss grew deeper and his tongue brushed across my lips, pulling a moan from me. I smiled against his lips, he opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I was enjoying this new sensation of kissing Clint until an asshole that goes by the name of Tony Stark had to ruin it.

He coughed and we pulled away from each other. "Please say you're going to greet all of us like that." he said. I rolled my eyes and sat down with Clint, who was glaring evils at Stark. Rogers was red as a tomato, along with Banner. Thor looked happy for us, but not a smug happy like Stark.

"We must have a feast in celebration of latest events." Thor's voice boomed.

"It's okay Thor. We don't need a feast." I replied.

Clint pouted. "Nat. A God wants to throw a feast in honour of us. How can you say no?"

"We've already got shawarma." I said smiling.

"I love you." Clint said smiling.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him again, sending Banner and Rogers back to their embarrassing looks.

"No kissing near the sacred shawarma." Stark shouted, breaking us apart. We held hands as we ate through our shawarma.

 **Hope you liked it! Review! xx**


End file.
